1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention is directed to magnifier device and more particularly to a magnifier for a portable video display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hand held, portable, battery-operated video devices are well known in the art. Such devices include, but are not limited to: calculators; computer video games; lap top computers; and other computers, particularly a compact video game known as the Game Boy “SP”. (a trademark of Nintendo of America, Inc.) The video display screens of such hand-held computers are often quite small and consequently difficult to view. It has been proposed to employ a magnifying device in an effort enhance the viewing of such small displays. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,278 which is incorporated herein by reference. However, such prior art devices are difficult and cumbersome to use, do not store compactly, and are not suited for use with a flip up display panel.